The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine, and more particularly to a translational type exercise machine with horizontal free planar motion.
In recent years the value of staying physically fit has become universally recognized, and sought after by men and women of all ages, with a high emphasis on the cardiovascular system. To this end, a wide variety of exercise equipment has been provided for use in fitness centers and in homes. Fitness centers, which have ample space and financial resources, tend to provide a variety of specialty equipment which concentrate on the exercise of very specific muscle groups. However, family units have limited space and financial resources. Consequently, families need an exercise machine which is space effective and economical, and which: can exercise the entire body with a minimal number of operations; is primarily aerobic in nature, but able to provide significant resistance for anaerobic exercise; is easy to operate and adjust, and can be operated by any member of the family, including the disabled; and has no user body impact or other detrimental affects.
Many machines which have been invented are either aerobic or anaerobic. Those machines which are primarily aerobic, such as cycles: are simple in nature, but tend to involve only the lower body, have a one directional action (not push/pull), and exercise a limited number of muscles.
Machines which are primarily aerobic, but involve the upper and lower body, such as rowing and riding machines, have a prescribed motion path, either one direction horizontally, or a combined vertical motion, and tend to have multiple simultaneous activities and multiple user body load paths (legs and arms). The multiple simultaneous activities tend to be difficult to perform. The multiple user body load paths cause the user to decide which path to emphasize, reducing the effectiveness of the other path.
Both of the above types of aerobic machines operate in a linear horizontal direction, or combine a vertical motion, but do not allow transverse motion. Consequently the use of associated muscle groups is greatly reduced.
Finally, machines which are primarily anaerobic, are either multi-functional, or concentrate on one muscle group. Because of space limitations, only the multi-functional machines are of use in most family units. While these machines exercise the entire body, but only one muscle group at a time, they tend to be complex, spacious, not user friendly to all family members, and not aerobic.
Additionally, many of the above machines are complex in operation, using multiple moving parts, such as cables, pulleys, weights, stretch bands, and levers.
Specifically, applicant has developed a translational type machine with horizontal free planar motion which can exercise the user""s entire lower or upper body, with one machine operation for each, using a single user body load path; is primarily aerobic in nature, using variable directional momentum as force resistance, and is able to provide supplemental user adjusted braking resistance for both push and pull, aerobic and anaerobic exercise; is easy to operate and adjust, and can be used by any member of the family, including the disabled; and has no user body impact or other detrimental affects. Finally, this machine is simple in construction, resulting in cost effectiveness.
In accordance with the present invention, applicant provides a translational type exercise machine with horizontal free planar motion. The apparatus comprises of a horizontal base frame, an intermediate wheeled horizontal frame, which rides upon the base frame, with adjustable brakes to resist longitudinal motion; an upper wheeled horizontal frame, which rides upon the intermediate wheeled horizontal frame, with adjustable brakes to resist lateral motion; a vertical frame, which can be attached to the upper wheeled horizontal frame, or to the horizontal base frame, comprised of two vertical channel members, a horizontal handlebar member which is vertically adjustable, having sliding attachment to the vertical channel members, and having positionally adjustable hand/foot grips clamped to the horizontal handlebar; an upper horizontal rigid frame, which can be attached to the horizontal base frame, passing over the wheeled horizontal frames; and a seat and backrest assembly which support the user, which can be attached to the upper horizontal rigid frame, or to the upper wheeled horizontal frame.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a translational type exercise machine with horizontal free planar motion, which makes use of the momentum of the user and the machine frames, to provide a uniform push and pull resistence throughout the exercise cycle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a translational type exercise machine with horizontal free planar motion, which adds a two-directional frame braking system, to cause additional uniform push and pull resistence throughout the exercise cycle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a translational type exercise machine with horizontal free planar motion, which makes use of hand/foot grips, which can be adjusted to any convenient height or spacing to provide a user selected variation in the orientation of the user body load path during said exercise cycle.
Some of the objects of the invention have been stated, other objects will become evident as the description proceeds, when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings described below.